


Amalgamation

by FujiRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disappearance, M/M, Mystery, Obsession, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: After the disappearance of two fifth-year boys, a new student arrived to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Amalgamation

  
Dumbledore announced the new arrival of a student, of course, the timing was impeccable as ever considering three months ago, everyone was already fussing over the disappearance of two fifth-year Slytherin boys.

To which came the ever so popular question, at some point used as a topic of conversation or had been tried to answer by an ambitious student, of where on earth did Tom Riddle and Harry Potter go? The news about their disappearance wouldn't have been so well-known if Tom and Harry weren't such brilliant students.

Tom, a powerful figure in Slytherin and had a high intellect that rivaled the teachers themselves. And Harry, a remarkable Seeker with a great talent for Defense, almost on par with Tom. When they vanished, the Slytherins were devasted by the loss of such great students. 

Now that Harry was gone, there was a chance they could lose in Quidditch and now that Tom was also gone, they would be wracking up points on their own if they really wanted to win the House Cup this year.

Harry and Tom were the main representative students of the house of Slytherin.

It wasn't long till the department of aurors picked up the case, they've questioned every student that was known to interact frequently with those two boys.

Especially Jacob himself, since he was the only one who shared the dorm with Tom and Harry and _Merlin_ , was he ever tired from all of it.

Tired with the interviews, tired with the aurors arriving at his door and questioning his ass of whether he could know where they went to, what their motives could be or perhaps they could've been kidnapped— and his answer was always a definitive no. 

Because even when Jacob shared a dorm with them for all of those years. He never felt any connection to either one of them. At least not to an extent that they clearly had for each other. 

No one knew who Tom and Harry were because no one could pierce through the thick barrier they skillfully provided to separate themselves from everybody else. 

As if they lived in a world where only two of them existed.

"Lumis Gaunt!"

Gaunt? 

Hushed whispers bounced around from every table in every house. The Gaunts were a powerful family line that died down years ago because of extreme inbreeding, they were known for their blood relation to Salazar Slytherin himself. 

Or maybe not... Perhaps one of the Gaunt members migrated elsewhere? 

Jacob watched the boy step in from the doors and soon enough, the room fell quiet. 

As the transferee walked, Jacob took the time to examine his appearance. He was tall, incredibly so, his hair was a mess of wavy brown hair, and had a handsome face. The way he walked was confident, bold strides with a perfect stance, chin raised up as he took a seat on the stool. With those mannerisms and undeniable aristocrat features, he must be a pureblood then.

A few minutes later, there was still no answer from the Sorting Hat.

Jacob leaned, stomach already succumbed to hunger. What the hell is taking so long? 

_Finally_. Finally, after what could've been the longest Sorting ever. The hat yelled:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The house of snakes stood up, clapping with clear enthusiasm. Even Jacob, in all of his impatience, had to follow along with the crowd and clap for him as well, begrudgingly so, he might add.

Lumis stood up, taking off the hat from his head _(Something flashed within Dumbledore's eyes as he watched Lumis walk away, Jacob didn't have time to discern what it meant from the rumbling of his stomach)._

* * *

"Excuse me," Lumis walked towards him after the feast. 

Blinking, Jacob stopped his steps to look at Lumis.

Up close, Jacob could properly see the new boy's face. The firm jaw, high cheekbones, and a weird scar on his forehead which kept hidden by his bangs. He looked so much like—

"Jacob Evernight, right?" 

His thoughts were completely cut off. Green eyes stared at him curiously. "Are you alright?" He asked, a frown creasing. "You seem a bit dozed off."

"I'm fine," he cleared his throat, wondering why his chest was turning in a weird way. "What did you need?"

"Apparently, I'm your new roommate now." 

Oh. Of course. Jacob should've probably expected this arrangement. Now that Tom and Harry were gone, he had the room all to himself. 

"Okay, do you want me to show you your dorm?"

"If you don't mind," Lumis smiled. 

Smiled. 

_("Let's get along," he smiled, red lips curved up enough to see a glimpse of straight teeth though it was strange, it didn't reach past his eyes. It felt so—)_

Forced.

"Sure," he nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that Lumis Gaunt was a brilliant student.

Everyone knew he was from the moment he took a step into the Great Hall.

Another one. Jacob had another roommate that was the walking embodiment of perfection. Lumis was kind, he helped troubled students with their studies and quickly became a part of Slughorn's club.

The first two were already tearing his self-confidence into oblivion, for he wasn't exactly a teacher's pet nor a famous Quidditch player. He was average. A shadow that people called as Harry and Tom's dormmate.

Now? He was known as Lumis's dormmate. Because history bloody repeats itself, apparently.

Not that Jacob craved recognition. He knew his limits and when to stop, the Hat clearly didn't sort him in Slytherin for his ambitions or lack thereof. He didn't know much about his family, one of them was a pureblood before they died from an accident then his uncle took him in— not exactly a good parent but he wasn't an awful person either. His uncle left for his job and was barely in the house whenever Jacob came home. They mostly left each other alone.

And Jacob wasn't the type to complain about some peace and quiet, no matter how lonely it could sometimes get.

Also being a quiet half-blood made him an easy target for bullies. 

To his surprise, Harry and Tom helped him in every chance they could get until everyone decided to leave him alone– though Jacob was pretty sure Tom was only forced to do it, not by his own free will. Jacob knew well enough that the Heir of Slytherin making kind gestures from the goodness of his heart was the same as asking hell to freeze over.

Jacob appreciated it, despite knowing it was derived by pity.

_("You're... asking me why I saved you?" Green eyes blinked owlishly. "Well, we orphans got to stick together." It was a poor joke but a laugh still escaped from Jacob's bleeding mouth.)_

Ever since they disappeared, Jacob became a target again.

Because, of course, it did. God forbid Jacob to have a good moment in his life. He wondered if the universe got bored and simply wanted to fuck with Jacob's life as a past time.

"What happened to you?" Lumis asked, watching Jacob step in with wrinkled clothes and a bruised lip.

"Take a wild guess," he didn't mean to hiss out.

Idiot, Jacob cursed internally as he turned away, he didn't want to piss off Hogwarts' current favorite student. That would be a death sentence. 

Muttering out an apology, Jacob closed the curtains to change his clothes, it would be hard to explain the bloodstains in his grey jumper. A part of him also did it to avoid the analytic haze that followed his every trail. 

The next three days were surprisingly peaceful. Still, Jacob kept himself on high alert. 

A week later. Nothing. The students who hurt him barely glance in his direction.

In the middle of class, Jacob peaked back to look for Lumis' presence.

Jacob knew. He just knew it had to be Lumis' doing.

_But why?_

Lumis never looked back.

  
  


* * *

There were three things Jacob know about Lumis.

One, he hated physical touch. 

So much so, he was repulsed by it.

Whether it'd be grazing a stranger's shoulders in the middle of the hallway by accident, whether it was doing high-fives or clapping his back, whether it was clothed or bare skin. The twitch of his lips that curled into a disgusted frown really told a thousand words about the limits of his repulsion. 

Often times, Lumis held it all back, forcing back the bitter emotions into his throat until his control was shattered, and told the person calmly to not touch him any further.

He never raised his tone. The only reason people immediately back off once Lumis asked was the cold, stillness of his voice. His voice of which he was clearly warning a person to step away or else.

At least most people were smart enough to listen and not poke the beast's back any longer. Everyone wanted to keep their limbs intact, thank you very much.

Although Jacob couldn't say the same to a couple of Gryffindors from a week ago.

They were messing around Lumis. It was already prior knowledge to everyone that Lumis hated touching, their intentions were clear when they decided to slap the Slytherin's back, laughing and teasing him with their light pokes and touches.

They watched Lumis expression closely as if they were waiting for him to react.

But nothing came. Lumis laughed with the Gryffindors, even engaging in touch like pushing them away in a playful manner. Jacob felt a shudder ran up his spine. The Gryffindors didn't notice his expression going dark for a split second. 

It was when three days later, the three boys all visited the Hospital Wing. One fell off from a broom in the middle of practice and almost crushed his skull by the fall. The second had his cauldron exploded on his face, red burnt marks scattered all over his skin and since the potion was played with, it turned highly toxic that it caused his left eye to become blind. The third was walking around near the Black Lake with his girlfriend, until an invisible force dragged the Gryffindor back and swallowed him through the water, nearly drowning him to death.

It sufficed to say, after that, nobody was brave enough to even tap Lumis with the tip of their finger.

The second thing he knew about Lumis.

The boy was bipolar as hell. 

His mood swings changed so drastically. He could become as happy as a damn bumblebee to anger as heated as a boiling cauldron the next. That made students walk on eggshells around him, they didn't want to step on a switch that could spark a temper and have it explode on their faces. Lumis was prone to sudden outbursts, all of them weren't very nice. 

Jacob was sure as he passed by a group of students talking about how Lumis used the Cutting curse on someone in the common room and missing the target on purpose just so he could prove a point. 

Okay. Talk about intense. 

Depending on his mood, if he was feeling nice enough, he'd be a helpful student to anyone with a smile that could charm anyone. He would turn to this role-model and the nice kid of the school. It was such a huge flip of a switch from his previous actions, almost like he became a new person entirely.

Despite how often difficult it was to understand and get along with Lumis since he never really spent much time other than himself, he was still powerful nonetheless. People followed him around in hopes that they'll be able to get along with him, either it was fo truly spark a friendship or just wanted a piece of his popularity, someone had yet to be successful.

Third thing Jacob knew. Something he recently found out and probably the only person who knew.

It happened when he was walking back to his dorm, he came back from buying something in Honeydukes. When he curved his hand around the handle, pushing the door enough for him to hear a voice creeping out from the gap.

It was Lumis.

He was by himself.

Talking to himself.

_What the fuck?_

With sudden uneasiness and confusion, Jacob didn't immediately go inside, instead, he stood still and moved his ear closer to the door. 

"—you shouldn't have used that curse on the poor boy— I apologize, but don't tell me you didn't find it kind of funny— no, it wasn't funny, he looked like he was shitting his pants, seriously, you really need to stop solving our problems by flicking curses at everybody who blinked at us the wrong way—"

Again, what the fuck?

He peered through the door, grey eyes peering from the gap to find Lumis sitting on the chair, there was a book on his lap and he wasn't looking at anyone else. His gaze were steadily locked on the pages but he seemed too occupied with his brain to even stay focus.

"Well, it solved our problems last time. You were so agreeable with those three Gryffindors before— duh, because they were assholes, although we really took it too far— ugh, save your guilt for later, Harr—"

Before Lumis could finish the sentence, Jacob was so intrigued that the candy pack on his hand slipped and made a splat sound. He froze. 

There was a hush.

With his tongue now tied and throat aching from the dryness, Jacob walked inside the room, the door creaking.

Lumis was already staring at him. 

His face was oddly neutral, eyes scanning Jacob's pale face. After what felt like an eternity, Lumis smiled at him. "Are you gonna pick that up?"

Blinking, Jacob realized what he meant and kneeled down to fetch it, his palms were sweating so much that the plastic could've easily slipped from his grasp again. 

"Thanks," he muttered, his nerves couldn't sit still when Lumis was staring at him so much. 

"Did you hear anything, _Jacob_?" His name left his tongue with a long intonation. "While you walked in?"

He didn't gather nor thought much about his actions when his mouth already moved on its own. "No, I haven't." Too fast, he said it too _fast_.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh?" The question nearly broke his internal meltdown. He didn't expect _that_.

"Tomorrow. We're partners at Defense, remember? Or were you planning I'd be the one who does all the work?" Something dark traced his tone, but his face remained complete passiveness.

Heart thudding, Jacob quickly remarked. "No, of course not! I'll help— I'll..." He bit his tongue.

Lumis laughed— the vibrations made his shoulder and chest heave. Jacob didn't like that laugh. It felt too normal to be real. "I'm kidding, yeesh. Lighten up, Jacob."

Jacob didn't return the mirth.

"Do you know who Van Gogh is?" 

"Uhh... I don't think so," was that a muggle person? 

"Of course you don't, did your uncle never taught you anything? He was an impressive painter, even becoming an influential figure of historical art in the 20th century. Pretty impressive, isn't it?" 

The smile Lumis gave made Jacob nod his head instinctively.

"...yeah," _where was he going with this?_

"You know." Lumis gripped the spine of his book, "I think Van Gogh must've done something bad when he was still alive."

"Why?"

"His ear got caught off." He made a chopping motion to his right ear, the sudden intensity in Lumis' eyes brought a sense of danger in Jacob, his flight or fight senses tingling. "Makes you wonder what kind of naughty things he'd done for someone to do that to him, hm? Perhaps like _...lying_?"

That's when Jacob received the message.

  
  


* * *

"Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, huh?" Lumis started while in the midst process of their group project, they were in a secluded area of the library, just behind the section of shelves students rarely visit. The idea of being alone with Lumis caused goosebumps around his arms and he wanted nothing more than finish the task quickly then leave. "Must be a tragedy for what happened to them. Or perhaps not... people think they eloped together."

"No one really knows what happened," he dipped his quill to the surface of his parchment. "I don't think they ran away together."

Though it wasn't a far-fetched possibility. Everyone knew Tom Riddle was obsessed with Harry Potter, Jacob had no qualms he'd do extreme lengths for that boy if it meant keeping him to his side at all times. It was like he wanted to crawl inside Harry's skin and live there forever. 

Tom already showed through his actions that he had a claim with Harry and that if anyone messed with him, they'd have to face his wrath soon after. 

But what people don't know, Harry also shared the same intense emotions as Tom. He was just a lot more subtle about it. 

"Oh?" That brought Lumis' attention. "How come?"

The glint in Lumis' eyes was positively radiating, he seemed awfully excited about the topic. "Well... Tom valued his school work so much, I'm pretty sure he wanted to graduate at top of his classes to become powerful someday. Maybe a politician." 

"And Harry?"

"Harry wouldn't go anywhere where Tom isn't. So if Tom did left school— which I highly doubt— then he'd follow soon after. So wherever Harry is, he's most likely with Tom as we speak."

Lumis hummed in an approving way (approving for what?), "You must really know both of them well, I mean, it's not unexpected. I heard you three lived in the same dorm for five years."

"Yeah. We did."

"Do you miss them?" 

Jacob already knew what being interrogated felt like. He had so much experience with it for the last few months and right now, this was more of an interrogation than a casual conversation. 

"I... mean, I wasn't exactly close to them. No one can. They were thick as thieves, thicker even. Of course, I don't want anything bad happening to them, but I'm not exactly..."

"Attached?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. "We weren't close enough to form a connection, really."

When he heard the news of both his dorm mates disappearance. He didn't feel much, just a state of wonderment. 

"There hasn't been a body found." 

"Not yet at least," Lumis added.

"Yeah— I know, but I have a feeling they're still out there. Alive, I mean."

For a moment, they stared at each other. Then Lumis smiled. The same smile that never reached past his eyes, never felt genuine enough to be called true but there was a slight glimmer to it than usual. It wasn't a bad smile, Jacob admitted.

They both had nothing to say. Jacob's shoulders slumped by the relief of not answering more questions he'd rather not think about and let the silence seeped in.

  
  


* * *

Lumis was out by the time Jacob arrived. 

Shrugging, he began to tear off his robs and jacket until something caught his eyes by the bed beside his own.

A red book. He didn't read much of the title, his head spun and hurt from Merrythought's yells that she called as teaching. Although Jacob managed to read the word Soul.

_("I'm sorry!" A Hufflepuff student yelped, kneeling down to grab the fallen books. He gave the girl a handsome smile and also went down to help."_

_"It's fine, really._

_Jacob eyed the book that was nearing his foot. It was red and the title read—)._

Without any much thought, Jacob walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Ignoring how his insides tingled as if he discovered something big.

**Author's Note:**

> Lumis, in backwards, means together or simultaneously in latin.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I used to think eavesdropping meant losing an ear xD. Lumis is a creepy little shit (Tom is partly the blame for that).


End file.
